ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Good Guys, Inc.
Good Guys, Inc. is a superhero comic series within Neo Comics. The story revolves around an organization known as Good Guys Incorporated who make it their duty to teach young heroes how to be the best they can be. The main character of the comic finds out he has powers and joins the organization. Plot Off the cost of New York lays a small island that is home to the building of Good Guys, Inc., who are determined to teach young heroes how to be their best. The brother of their best student, whose name is Gregory, has always wanted to be a part of the organization but doesn't have any powers to speak of. However, one day he finds out he has the ability to stretch his body out and shape it in many different ways and is finally allowed in, giving him the name Elastica. Now he slowly learns how to be a hero, encountering many different superheroes and supervillains along the way. Characters Main *Gregory "Greg" Martin/Elastica: The main hero of the comic who discovers he has the ability to stretch his body. He is quite a coward but has a heart of gold. He has very poor social skills, not knowing how to properly speak to people, girls in particular. He is jealous of his brother's fame but doesn't hold it against him. *Daniel "Danny" Martin/Epsilon: Greg's brother. He has amazing strength, speed, can fly and can breathe in space. Whenever he is on camera he puts on an act, pretending to be the most inspiring person on Earth, as he claims that people need a hero. In reality, he is a goofball, clumsy and likes to scream "woo-hoo!" at the top of his lungs. *Ruby Abernathy/Ruby-Robot: A girl who was in a horrible accident when she was very young. She lost her arm, but luckily her father was a scientist who worked for Z-Tech and built her a new arm. Despite her accident, she remains extremely excitable and likes to make jokes and hang out with friends. Recurring *Miss Mandy Lewis Ulysses Thompson: The woman in charge of Good Guys, Inc. She has become desensitized to the hero life and barely bats an eye when a giant monster bursts out of the ground. Whenever she or anyone else introduces her they always say her entire name. *Donald Abernathy: Ruby's father who works for Z-Tech. He is almost entirely emotionless and most people who are introduced to him find him creepy, though Ruby loves him despite this. *Sota Ueno/Tokyo Ninja: As his name implies, Sato is a modern day ninja who follows all of the techniques of one. He has no powers but does possess a photographic memory he uses to copy other's fighting styles. Antagonists *The Mighty Clique of Super-Criminals **Doctor Plasma: A three-foot-tall genius whose brain is so big he uses a robotic gorilla to carry him around. He is the leader of the Super-Criminals but it is unknown why as most believe he is a joke. **Mordecai: The before mentioned robotic gorilla. Instead of a head, he has a tank with a brain in it. According to Plasma, Mordecai is his brother. **The Gun Witch: A woman whose powers revolve around guns. She can control guns, conjure guns from nothing and she never has to reload when she is holding a gun. **Tattle and Tale: A twin brother and sister who can manipulate negative emotions. Meaning that if someone is angry, they can make them despise everything, if someone is sad, they can them clinically depressed, etc. **The Doctor: A villain who joins in later issues. Little is known about his origins, but he is apparently German. He wears a Plague Doctor suit and what his powers are is still unclear, though they may be a powerful form of shapeshifting. He later becomes the main antagonist. *Marty Clinton/Multiply: a member of the Children of Ares who can clone himself. *Shiro Tanaka/White Panther: A Japanese businessman and crime boss. Issues #"Chapter One" - After finding out he has superpowers like his brother, named Danny Martin, Greg Martin joins Good Guys, Inc., is dubbed Elastica, and is placed under his brother with a girl named Ruby Abernathy, AKA Ruby Robot. #"Chapter Two" - Elastica and Ruby have their first encounter with a supervillain when one of Epsilon's recurring foes, named Doctor Plasma, puts together a robot and begins wrecking the town with it. #"Chapter Three" - The group have their emotions manipulated by the villainous duo Tattle and Tale, who take advantage of every negative emotion that they have pent up over the years. #"Chapter Four" - In an extremely comedic tale, Ruby develops her own nemesis in the form of the Gun Witch, who makes the world seem like a Western by her mere presence. #"Chapter Five" - In a one-off story following Epsilon, Danny encounters a villain named Multiply, who can clone himself and works for the Children of Ares, whom Epsilon has had a few encounters with. #"Chapter Six" - The Mighty Clique of Super-Criminals are easily defeated by the heroes and so Plasma decides they need a new member to even things out, hiring a man named The Doctor, who teaches the group how to properly use their powers. #"Chapter Seven" - Elastica, Ruby and Epsilon are all attacked by what they can only describe as a ninja. He is very hard to defeat, but once they finally do he introduces himself as simply the Tokyo Ninja and request their help in defeating the man who killed his father. #"Chapter Eight" - The team, now accompanied by the Tokyo Ninja, fly to Japan and take on the crime boss Shiro Tanaka, who finds out Tokyo Ninja's real name and plans on exposing him to everyone. Gallery Superhero Brothers.png|Pencil Drawing of Elastica and Epsilon Trivia TBA Category:Comics Category:Neo Comics